Undertow: Chapter 2
by Blazer
Summary: Just a series based on the Manga by Toshihiro Ono.


Second part of the series.Is there something wrong with the title "Undertow"…?I couldn't think of a name for this so I used the name that I was using for my short film screen play I was writing for Drama.Anyways, still basing this off the manga comics.Yeah!It did have such potential for AAMR…Maybe it'll start up again as the Johto Journeys gets more established.Speaking of which, don't you guys love the theme song to it?Not cause it's good or anything but it's just downright funny…I find myself laughing every time I hear that song.Oh, forgot to write in the last fic that I don't own Pokemon.I still don't…Enjoy!

# Undertow: Chapter 2

"Man, I thought we'd never get here," Ash announced to no one in particular, stretching his arms as the three trainers made their way down one of the many streets of Stone Town.

"Pika?" A small yellow pokemon questioned as it poked its head out of Ash's backpack.

"Hey buddy, you sleep okay?" Ash asked, reaching back to give his first pokemon a scratch behind the ears.

"Pi," it stated, confirming Ash's query.

"Hey Ash," Gary interrupted, stopping in the road, "I'm gonna guess you're not going to buy any stones, are you?"

Ash looked nervously at Misty who didn't seem to really care about the conversation between the two boys, "Uh…No.None of my pokemon want to evolve just yet."

"Pi pika," Pikachu agreed, ducking back into Ash's backpack.

"That's what I thought.How about we meet at the Pokemon center then?" Gary suggested.

"I guess that's okay," Ash said after thinking it over for a few seconds, "Misty, what do you think?"

"It's fine with me," she replied inattentively.

With that Gary muttered a quick 'see ya later' and was off, disappearing from site as he rounded a corner of a building, leaving Misty and Ash alone as they headed towards a rather large mansion in the distance.

"You think Mikey'll remember us?" Misty asked, trying to break the silence that had ensued after Gary left.

"Well…It has been a while," Ash rationalized, "But he should.I mean, I **did** help him get into the Knights of the E-stone after all…"

Misty playfully slapped him in the back of the head, "Don't get conceited.It's bad enough with Gary, we don't need it from you too."

"Hmph," Ash moped, pulling his cap down to hide his face, "You can say whatever but I know I'm a good trainer."

"Right…And since you're such a great trainer…What about that water stone you owe me?"

* * * * * *

"Hello?Anybody home?" Ash yelled as he knocked on the large wooden door.He knocked again… and again…and again until someone finally opened the door.It was Mikey's brother but Ash couldn't quite put his finger on which one even though he had spiky yellow hair which was basically a dead give away.

"Hi, can I help you with something?" Sparky asked, not quite recognizing the couple before him.

"We're here to see Mikey," Misty replied coolly, pushing Ash out of the way.

"Oh!I remember you!You're Mikey's girlfriend, right?"

"She's not Mikey's girlfriend," Ash answered hotly, "She never was!"Unknown to him, Misty was smirking at his response to Sparky's conclusion.

"Hey, Mikey, your girlfriend's here!" Sparky shouted, ignoring Ash's comment, "Come on in, he'll be down any time now."

Ash mumbled something inaudible as he followed Misty into the rather large living room.They sat down across from each other, awkwardness seeping in quite heavily from the earlier exchange with Sparky.

"Umm…Misty, you aren't…Well…"

"What Ash?"

"You know, what Sparky said…He wasn't right, right?"

"Ash, I-" she started but was interrupted as a blonde haired boy came running down the stairs of the mansion.

"Sparky, what do you mean girlfriend?" he shouted, not noticing the two guests in the room, "I don't have a-oh, hi Misty!"

"Mikey!" Misty squealed, jumping up from her seat, "Wow, look at you!You're all grown up!"

Mikey blushed a little and drew a circle on the floor with his shoe, "Aww…"Mikey wasn't really aware of Ash's presence until he heard the sounds of grinding teeth.

"Hey, Ash!You're here too!"

"Why wouldn't I be here," Ash asked crossly.

"I dunno…I didn't think you and Misty were still traveling together."  
  


Ash was about to say something before Misty placed a hand over his mouth."Oh, why would you think that, Mikey?" Misty inquired, trying to keep the tension in the room under control.

"Well, I figured you'd find someone better to travel with…"

"That's it!" Ash exploded, releasing himself from Misty's grip, "Let's battle right now!"

"One on one, no time limit okay with you?" Mikey retorted, pulling a pokeball from his pocket.

"That's fine with me!"

"Boys are all the same," Misty complained to herself as she followed the two boys outside into a rather large yard.

"Okay, Pikachu, you're up," Ash said as he set his backpack on the ground.

"Pika pi," Pikachu replied, crawling out of the bag.It shook itself once before assuming a battle position.  
  


"Go Espeon," Mike yelled, tossing a pokeball, "Let's win this!"

"Espeon?"Ash blinked once before pulling out his pokedex and pointed at the silvery pokemon before him.

*Ding*

Espeon, the Psychic type pokemon.Espeon evolves from Evee during the day when it reaches a high enough level.By reading air currents, it can predict things such as weather or its foe's next move.

Ash clenched his fist as he called out to his own pokemon, "Pikachu, be careful!"

"Pika!" the little yellow pokemon answered running towards its opponent.

"Pikachu, let's start thing's off with a Thunder Shock!"

"Counter with Reflect, Espeon!"

Pikachu let loose a small burst of electricity that bounced off an invisible barrier that seemed to be surrounding Espeon.

"It's no good," Ash admitted quietly to himself, "Try Quick Attack!"

Pikachu became a blur and swiftly slammed into the silver pokemon with all its weight sending them both flying.

"Now, finish it with a Thunder," Ash shouted, anticipating victory with his final instruction.

Mikey simply smiled as he waited for the electric mouse to build up its power.Within seconds, streaks of lightning were streaking towards Espeon, which waited patiently for its master to give a command.

"Espeon, Teleport and Mimic!"

"What?!" Ash cried in surprise, "It still remembers Mimic?!"

Espeon did exactly what it was told.In a blink of an eye, it disappeared and reappeared behind Pikachu, skillfully dodging the Thunder attack.As soon as it fully materialized, it let loose it's own blast voltage which promptly knocked the mouse pokemon out cold.

"Misty," Mike exclaimed running towards the redhead who was watching from the sidelines, "Did you see that?Wasn't I great?"

"Yeah, great," Misty agreed reluctantly, biting her lip as she looked over at Ash who was already scooping Pikachu into his arms and running off to the Pokemon center.She was about to follow suit when Mikey stopped her by holding onto her arm.

"Come on, Misty," Mike urged, pulling her in the opposite direction in which Ash had gone, "Let's go celebrate!"

"Ash…"

Sorry for cutting it off here but I have to.If I stopped it anywhere else, it just wouldn't move smoothly.At least to me it wouldn't.So with that said and done, I'm going to sleep.Good night everyone.


End file.
